The present invention relates to a method of and a system for dental treatment.
In dental treatment dentists usually determine the condition of a patient's mouth and types of treatments which in their opinion must be performed in a certain sequence. In some instances dentists who are still not experienced can select an incorrect sequence of treatment and perform treatments which can be performed at a later time while really emergency treatment are postponed. In some rare instances dentists select first those treatments which are more profitable and not those which are really necessary at that very moment. Sometimes even unnecesary treatments are performed for purely commercial purposes. It is believed to be clear that it is advisable to develop a method and a system which are superior with respect to existing methods and systems.